With the proliferation of mobile communication technologies, in particular cellular phones, individuals have become accustomed to communicating with one another in situations and settings where communication was previously impossible. For instance, it is now common for individuals to conduct telephone conversations while traveling, and even while personally operating motor vehicles such as cars and motorcycles. However, in the interests of safety, in addition to the dictates of various local and state laws and regulations, most individuals who conduct telephone conversations while driving do so using various headsets. These headsets generally attach in various ways to the user's head/ear, and maintain a connection with the user's mobile phone. The headset enables the user to conduct a telephone conversation while driving without the need to hold or operate the user's mobile phone. While various communications protocols and methods can be used to connect a headset with a mobile phone, the most common is the Bluetooth wireless technology standard.
While the Bluetooth standard has been applied effectively in connecting mobile headsets with cellular phones, various other capabilities have not been fully explored. For instance, using Bluetooth, two mobile headsets within range of one another can communicate in an intercom-like fashion, without the use of cellular phones. However, in order to accomplish such communication using currently available Bluetooth headsets, the headsets must be paired specifically with one another, a manual process that can take more than 60 seconds before the users may actually begin communication. In addition to the inconvenient time delay, the manual pairing of the devices, which requires significant input and coordination by the respective users, is difficult, if not impossible to achieve in settings where the users themselves are driving. Thus, Bluetooth mobile headset users do not presently have the ability to effectively utilize this capacity to communicate with other headset users that are within communication range.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.